Love and Lust
by KuroNezushi
Summary: Nezumi comes back to No.6 after 4 years of being gone,at first everything is perfect untill a person that Nezumi was avoiding, shows up and starts to mess with their now perfect life together... (Warning: YAOI, BOYxBOY, if you DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.)
1. Chapter 1

**~PLEASE DO NOT USE THE PICTURE WITHOUT ASKING THE AUTHOR FOR PERMITION, I HAVE THE AUTHOR'S PERMITION TO USE IT. I DO NOT OWN NO.6 ~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

It has been 4 years since Nezumi had left Shion. 4 years of suffering, Shion wondered if he would see the love of his life again, he had started to forget the sound of Nezumi's voice, the touch of his skin pressing against his own, he couldn't seem to recall the exact shade of grey Nezumi's eyes were and that was scaring him because he wasn't ready to forget him. He wanted to have faith that their love was stronger than anything and that it would reunite them some day, and no matter how long it would take, Shion wasn't ready to give up, he would be waiting forever if he had to, he wasn't going to love anyone that isnt Nezumi, he knew that Nezumi would come back sooner or later. 

The days passed and still nothing, Shion began to lose faith and sometimes he started to wonder if Nezumi would acctually come back, but other times he tried to convince himself that Nezumi would soon knock at his door. The depression had invaded Shion, he didnt have anyone or anything besides his mother and he didn't feel like he was home, his home had left him at the runis of what was the wall of No.6... And now he felt like he didn't belong anywhere, sometimes he wishes to go to sleep and never wake up, he thought that if he died maybe it could be like a reset button and reincarnate into someone else and start fresh, in a new life,so he would stop suffering...

 **SHION'S P.O.V (Point of View):**

"I'm off to work."

"Okay honey, have a good day!" said my mom cheerfully

I left and started walking down the empty streets. 10 minutes later I arrived at work, It was my second day, i worked alone in the security office, i was in charge of watching the surveillance cameras and report if there was any sign of trouble, my job was pretty easy, and was quite boring but it paid well so I didn't care, actually i didn't care about anything anymore.

1 hour of watching nothing but people going on with their lives, pretty standard stuff, nothing exciting... I thought that when the people of the outsides of No.6 got back it would be a chaos but it wasn't, it was calmer than it used to be before the demolition of the wall, the security had changed and we no longer had to wear our ID bracelets, we only had standard police officers like from the times before the war, they only started placing cameras at every corner, just in case.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

"Shion... Shion... Oh god yes, keep going, yes, oh my god that feels so good, don't stop... Shion? Why are you stopping? Shion? "

When I looked down I saw Shion dead on my lap, blood was falling from his eyes... AAAAGGHHHH

I woke up screaming... Ugh another sex dream turning into a nightmare...

I can't stand it anymore, I have to go back for Shion, I only left to proof I could live without him, but I don't want to live without him anymore but I'm scared that if I go back she would find him and kill him. No, I can't keep thinking about that, it has been months that she didn't come back so why would she follow me now?

Tsukiyo jumped on my lap and squeaked

"Yes, yes we are going to see Shion and Cravat" I said to Tsukiyo patting him on the head. I got up and started to get my things ready.

"Time to leave, Tsukiyo" he jumped on my shoulder.

After days of walking, I finally got to No.6, now the problem was that I didn't knew where Shion was...

After walking a few blocks I saw an old lady and tried asking her about Shion but she didn't seem to know him, so I continued walking, I figured that at some point I would find him.

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

Finally my day was over, I was going back home, i hadn't eaten all day, I was starving.

I left and started walking home, a few blocks later I saw someone far away that resemble Nezumi,

"No, it can't be, I must be hallucinating" I said to cravat that was on my shoulder, but the closer I got, the more convince I was that it was Nezumi, at some point I started running towards him.

"Nezumii" I shouted

"Shion? Shiooonn" replied Nezumi

Yes, it was him, we started running towards eachother, tears were running from my eyes, I was so happy, I couldn't belive it. He was standing in front of me, he hadn't changed a bit, still as handsome as I remembered him...

"Nezumi what-"

Nezumi grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. The kiss was better than the ways we've kissed before, I felt this kiss in my whole body, I was crying of joy.

We couldn't stop kissing, oh god I've missed the taste of his mouth so much, it was the best thing that I have ever tasted...

We stoped kissing.

"Shion, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you so much too, Nezumi" I said still crying

"I am never going to leave you again, this 4 years were the worst, nothing is the same without you Shion."

I started to cry even more, I couldn't stop crying; Nezumi hugged me until I finally stopped.

"Come, you must be hungry" i said to Nezumi.

"The only thing I am hungry for is you" he replied smiling

I laughed, it was the first time I laughed in 4 years, I took Nezumi by the hand as we walked to my house.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

We got to Shion's house, and i had to admit but i was nervous of meeting Shion's mom.

The sign above the door said "Karan's Bakery."

When we entered it smelled of freshly backed cherry pie.

"Mom, i'm home" said Shion.

A woman with short hair and an apron appeared from behind a closed door.

"Shion, you are late... Oh! Who is this? A new friend? "

"Mom this is Nezumi, he is the friend I told you about 4 years ago, the one who saved me..."

Friend? I'm not just a friend... Ugh this shouldn't upset me, but it does...

"oh my god, Nezumi-san, thank you for saving my boy all these years ago, I've never thanked you properly" said Karan hugging me

"It-It's nothing"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No ma'am"

"Ohh well then, you are staying here, you can sleep on a mattress on Shion's bedroom floor"

"Thank you so much ma'am, that's so kind of you"

"It's the least I can do after you saved my Shion's life." said Karan smiling

"Okay then, let's go" said Shion to me.

We got to his bedroom, Shion took an inflatable mattress from his closet and started pumping it.

"I'm not seriously going to sleep on the mattress? Or am I? Oh sorry I forgot I was only your friend, I guess the mattress is where I belong..." I said throwing myself on the almost pumped mattress.

"Nezumiiii, I was almost done, now I have to do it all over again" said shion upset

"oh, so I was going to sleep on it..."

"of course not, I was just pumping it in case my mother would come in, my mother doesn't know about us, about how I feel about you, and I'm afraid that if she finds out she would freak out... I plan on telling her but I have to find the right time to do it, that's all."

I felt relieved.

"oh okay, now that that's clear, come here, I've missed you" I said grabbing Shion's hand and pulling him to the floor.

"Nezumi we can't, my mother is downstairs, I don't wasn't her to hear us..."

"So we will be quiet"

"You know I can't be quiet... "

Shion felt on the floor, next to me. I started kissing him, sliding my hand from his neck all way through his hips.

Shion shivered.

"Seriously stop Nezumi, I don't want to-"

"You don't want to? Well, tell that to your body" I said

Shion started kissing me.

"Not here, let's get more comfortable shall we?" I said getting up and pulling Shion up with me.

Shion took off his shirt and pants revealing his fully naked body,I took off my clothes and pushed Shion on the bed.

"Nezumi?" asked Shion after we finished having sex and were both laying next to eachother on the bed.

"Huhmm?"

"You don't think my mother heard us? Don't you?"

"Hahah if she would have heard us, she would already have come to check on us, don't worry"

Shion put his head on my chest.

"Shion?"

Yup,that's what I thought, he fell asleep. I pulled the blankets and covered us.

"Good night, my love, sweet dreams"

 **~~ HEY NO.6 AND NEZUSHI FANS, SO IT'S THE FIRST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH THE REVIEWS :) I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, AND FOLLOW SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. XOXO ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHION'S P.O.V:**

When I woke up Nezumi was still next me, oh thank god, it wasn't a dream.

I started at him, he was so handsome sleeping...

"Stop staring at me, Shion"

"How-Wha-Huh? How did you knew that I was staring at you?"

"I felt it"

"I'm starving, let's go eat"

I got up and opened to door

"Shion, as much as I enjoy seeing you naked, I don't think your mother would enjoy it as much as I do." said Nezumi laughing as he was dressing himself up.

"Oh I totally forgot, being with you made me forget where I was."

"You haven't changed at bit, still an airhead..."

We went down to eat breakfast.

My mom was already up.

"Hey boys, I made you doughnuts for breakfast I hope it's okay with you Nezumi."

"Dough-what?"

"You've never eaten doughnuts?" I asked in shock

"There was not much of a choice of food, in West Block"

We sat at the table and started to eat.

"This is really good" said Nezumi

"You can have as much as you want of these; So.. How did you sleep? It wasn't too uncomfortable on the mattress?"

"Not at all ma'am, it's the best I've slept in years" said Nezumi with a large smile.

I blushed.

I gave little pieces of the doughnut to Cravat and Tsukiyo who were squeaking at my feet.

"So tell me Nezumi, how long are you planning to stay?" Asked my mom

Even though Nezumi swore to me that he was never going to leave me again, I feared his response.

"I'm not leaving, I plan on staying here ma'am"

His response relived me.

"ohh that's good, so you'll have to find a job and-"

"Mom, stop pressuring him, he just got here"

"You're right Shion, well, I'm going to work now, see you boys later"

"Nezumi, I have to go to work, but you are free to come with me if you want, I work alone and there isn't much to do so it can become quit boring."

"I'll pass, that sounds awful" he said in a bored voice.

I needed Nezumi to come with me, if he didn't, I would be scared that he wouldn't be there when I'll come back...

"Please come with me..." I begged him

Nezumi got up, he was coming closer to me so I began to go backwards until I hit the wall.

"If you come with me, we could go home early and have sex, I know my mom has a doctor appointment so-"

"Shion" whispered Nezumi to my ear, I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Shion, are you trying to bribe me into going with you with sex? "

"Well..."

"Hahaha you are such an idiot, fine I'll go..."

We were about to step out the door when my mom called me.

"Shion, I just remembered that tonight is the 4th anniversary of Safu's death and I've said that we would go, all of your classmates from back then will be there, it will be good for you to reconnect with some of your old friends..."

"But mom, none of my old classmates were my friends... Besides Nezumi is here and-"

"Shion, their parents are my friends and I have already said that we are going, you'll have to come whether you like it or not, and Nezumi can come too so there is no excuse for you not to be there, I have a doctor's appointment, so we'll meet there at 8h, don't be late Shion."

"Yes mom" I said dragging Nezumi out the house.

"Ugh I don't get why she drags me to these things, I can honor Safu's memory in another moment when all the people that bullied me in high school won't be there to make fun of my white hair and snake like scar..."

"Calm down Shion, no one will make fun of you, and if someone even tries, i'll kill them" said Nezumi in a cold voice.

 **~Time Leap~**

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

It was 18h30, my Shift was almost over, Nezumi was asleep of boredom on the chair next to me, I figured I could go home early and no one would notice since I work alone, I got my things and woke Nezumi up.

"Why are you waking me up for? I was having a very pleasant dream"

"To tell you that my shift is almost done, we can go"

"Oh thank god, I was dying out here"

"What were you dreaming about" I asked

"You, and the things I am going to do to you as soon as we get back to your house" he said with a smirk on his face.

When we got to my house, I just had opened the door that Nezumi threw me against the wall a started to kiss me,he removed my shirt and threw it on the floor and started to kiss my neck and going down on my chest, he started to unbutton my pants, I threw my pants somewhere, I never got to see where, because I was too occupied taking off Nezumi's shirt to notice; by the time we got to my bedroom the only piece of fabric we had on were our boxers, we threw these on the floor very quickly; we laid down the bed, as always Nezumi was on top of me, he liked it more that way, and I didn't mind, he was more experienced than I was, the only times I've done it was with him.

Nezumi stared at my naked body.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, I was just looking at how sexy you are"

Sexy? Me? I don't think so...

The only response I made was to put my arms around his neck and kiss him. I started to let my hands wonder all over his body.

After a while my phone rang, it was my mom calling, I looked at the time and it said 8h35.

"Hello?Mom?"

"Shion, where are you? I told you not to be late"

"Yes mom, I'm so sorry, we are on our way right now" I said hanging up

"Nezumi, we are so late"

We got up,I took some clothes from my closet and got dressed, Nezumi put on some clothes he had brought with him in his bag, while going down we took the clothes from the floor and put it in the washing machine but the only thing missing were my pants.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

"Nezumi, I can't find my other pair of pants"

"Leave them, we will find them later"

We got to the memorial service, at 8h45, Shion's mom was waiting for us at the door, she seemed pretty mad. Thankfully she didn't have time to yell because a women called her to say hello.

Shion was shaking.

"Calm down, everything will be fine."

He held my hand but pushed it away as soon as he saw his mother coming back.

"Shion you hair is a mess, what have you done with it?!" She said passing her hand through his hair.

His face turned red, he didn't say a word, he was unable to look his mother in the eyes.

"Well I don't care what it is, go inside and make a good impression."

When we got inside everyone seemed shocked by Shion's new looks but no one seemed to make fun of him, he talked to a bunch of his old classmates and introduced me to them. After a while people stopped coming to talk to him and we were finally alone.

"See, it wasn't that bad, no one bullied you so no one had to die"

Shion laughed

"Nezumi, I'm sorry you had to come here, you must be bored to death"

"I'm a bit bored but it's not that bad"

In fact, I was quit fascinated to see how Shion acted with these people.

"Is that you Shion?" said a voice behind us

Shion's face turned pale

"Yamato.."

"What the hell is this hair? You want to look more like a fucking idiot, you stupid air-headed cunt"

I took out my knife

"No one call Shion an airhead besides me" I said grinning my teeth

"Nezumi don't it doesn't matter-''

In less than a second I had the boy pressed against the wall with my knife against his throat.

"Try to even scream and I'll have your throat cut open and bleeding to death before you even realize it, if you ever try to harm Shion in any way,I'll know, and I'll come after you and give you a painful and long death; now you are going to leave and not say a word to anyone about this is that clear? Nod if you understand"

Yamato nodded

"Perfect"

I released him and let him run away, when I turned Shion was looking at me with eyes wide open.

"Amazing; can you teach me how to do that?"

"Hahah Sure"

We stayed a few more minutes until Shion's mom told us we were going home.

We got to Shion's house, we were about to go upstairs when Shion's mom called him.

"Shion, come here for a minute."

I followed him

"Why are your pants on the floor?"

"Oh... Mom... There... There is something I have to tell you... Can you sit for a moment?"

Karan sat on the sofa, Shion sat next to her.

"Mom I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now but I never knew how... "

"What is it Shion you're scaring me..."

"Mom... Nezumi and I... We... we are a couple"

"A couple?"

"Yes,we are in love "

Karan sight of relief.

"Oh that's why you didn't want to date girls"

"Yes... Please don't hate me mom" said Shion almost crying

"Hate you? Oh Shion, I could never hate you, I'm happy that you and Nezumi found eachother, all I want is your happiness" said Karan hugging him.

"But please I don't want you doing things like that under my roof anymore, understood? she said firmly handing Shion his pants.

"Yes mom"

"Yes ma'am" I said

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

"I am so relieved that my mom accept us" I said to Nezumi when we got to my room

"Yes, I am too"

But not to have sex? Ever since I've started to be sexually active, every time I am around Nezumi, I lose control and I hate feeling that way, but I just can't control myself.

"Shion, what's wrong?" said Nezumi concerned

"Nothing I was just thinking about something..."

"About what?"

"Nothing..."

I couldn't tell Nezumi, he would laugh at me, I wonder if Nezumi feels that way around me?

"Shion!"

"What?"

"Hey you're acting weird, you always tell me what you think" he said coming closer to me.

"Tell me." He pushed me against the wall.

I shook my head saying no

"Tell me" he said grabbing my face to force me to look at him in the eyes; I couldn't look at him, it was too embarrassing..."

"I can't, you will laugh at me."

"I won't" he said with a gentle voice

"It's just... My mom's rule... I... "

"What? What's wrong with you mom's rule?"

"I... When... Uh..."

"Spit it out Shion."

"WHENEVER I'M NEAR YOU I JUST WANT TO DO SO MANY UNPURE THINGS WITH YOU I DON'T KNOW WHY I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF WHEN I'M AROUND YOU" I yelled

"Shion you're such an airhead" he said laughing while he hugged me.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

 _Whenever I'm near you I just want to do so many unpure things with you I don't know why I can't control myself when I'm around you…_

These words were stuck in my head, Shion how I can tell you that I feel the exact same why you do? No, I could never admit such a thing... But still, Shion brings this part of me I never knew even existed, he is my weakness...

As long as we were living in Karan's house we could never have sex again, well we can still kiss but every time he touches me it drives me crazy, I wish we were still in West Block, living alone, able to do whatever we want at any time we pleased...

And suddenly it hit me, the answer to everything.

 **~~ HEY NO.6 AND NEZUSHI FANS, SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER 2, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR, TO FOLLOW AND TO FAVORITE SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. XOXO ~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHION'S P.O.V:**

"Nezumi, I'm going to take a bath, be right back."

I went into the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with water, I took off my clothes and went in the tub.

A few minutes later Nezumi opened the door.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a bath with you" he said with a large smile

"But we can't-"

"Who said we were going to have sex? I just want to take a bath, relax Shion"

Nezumi closed the door and undressed.

"Ne-nezumi...! "

"What? Stop screaming so much, you're giving me a headache"

Nezumi got in the bath with me.

I felt my face going red

"What are you blushing for? It's not the first time I've seen you naked..."

"I know, but it's the first time we've taken a bath together, it's kind of a big deal for me..." I said covering my face with my hands

"Don't cover your face Shion, I love seeing like this" said Nezumi taking my hands off my face

"I think I have the answer to everything Shion,I think we should move in together, what do you say? "

"Ye-yes, I would love to move in with you Nezumi" I said blushing even more

I was so happy, Nezumi and I were going to move in together, we have already lived together in west block but that's different now, we are going to search for a place together, I am so excited.

"Shion, tomorrow I'm going to start searching for a job so we can start searching for an apartment"

"Okay, but I have a lot of money saved up, I can pay the first loan and then when you get a job you pay start paying also..."

"oh I'm sorry you're majesty, you can pay it all with your tones of gold.. Nop,I want to be able to pay things on my own and not to depend on you."

But I wanted Nezumi to depend on me for a change, I was always depending on him...

"No seriously I don't mind you depending on me."

"But I do."

 **~Time Leap~**

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

A week had passed, Nezumi had found a job as an Actor for some commercials and we had started to visit some apartments, for the moment we couldn't find an apartment that both of us would like.

Hopefully the one that we were going to visit today would be the one.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

"AND CUT; This was the last take, this time you were absolutely perfect Nezumi; you are free to go now, see you tomorrow" said the director of the commercial I was shutting

Crap, I was an hour late, I looked at my phone and saw 13 missed calls, all from Shion; we were going to go visit an apartment together.

Shion texted me to meet him there, so I did. When I got there Shion was talking with some realtor lady.

"Nezumi you're finally here" said Shion with a smile, he wasn't even mad that I was late.

"Yup, sorry for being late, the director made me do the scene until it was perfect..."

I looked at the apartment.

When you entered the kitchen was at the left, in front there was the living room, next to the living room in the right there was a door and in there was the bedroom and at the end of the bedroom was the door of the bathroom.

"Do you like this one?" asked Shion when I had visited the entire apartment

"Yes I like it a lot, do you like it? "

"Yes I love it, finally an apartment we agree on" he said smiling

"We'll take it" said Shion

"Okay perfect, let's do all the paperwork so you can move in" said the realtor

We singed some documents and paid.

 **~Time Leap~**

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

At 2h in the morning we had finally finished moving in my stuff in the new department, obviously we had to buy some furniture.

Nezumi went to sleep but I stayed up cleaning and organizing things. I didn't slept at all that night, at 8h I started making breakfast for Nezumi.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

I woke up at 9h, Shion wasn't by my side, I got up and went to the kitchen.

Shion was waiting for me with eggs and bacon served on a plate.

"Good Morning Nezumi"

"Good Morning, at what hour did you wake up to prepare all this?"

" I never did, I didn't went to sleep"

"Shion, you shouldn't have done that, you have to go to work, how are you going to stay awake all day? "

"I'll figure it out don't worry Nezumi"

Shion smiled and started eating his eggs. You could tell he hadn't slept at all.

When we finished eating Shion started putting the plates in the dish washer. I hugged Shion from behind and started kissing his neck.

"I'm happy" I whispered in his ear.

Shion turned around, put his arms on my neck and kissed me.

"I'm happy too" he said smiling

"I'm going to take a shower" I said

I walked away and went into the bathroom, I took a quick shower, got dressed and went to work.

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

On my way to work I stopped at a coffee shop and bought 2 of the tallest coffee they had so it would keep me awake all day.

When I got at my work place, my boss was there.

"Shion, good, you are finally here"

"Mr. Okisawa is there a problem? You are never here unless there is something wrong? "

"No, not at all, I just wanted to tell you that you are going to have a coworker, she is going to be here in a few minutes."

"Oh okay..."

We waited for the girl to arrive. Finally after 10 minutes a girl enter the room.

"Sorry I'm late ."

"No problem, I would like to introduce you to your coworker Shion; Shion this is Naomi."

"Nice to meet you Shion" she said with a big creepy smile

"Nice to meet you too" I said

She had brown long hair and blue eyes, she was tall, taller than me.

"Well, I'll leave you two to work, see you soon" said has he left the room.

I sat at my desk and Naomi sat next to me.

"Sooo, you're Shion right? "

"Yes."

"What do we have to do? "

"Nothing, just look at the camera to see if everything is in order, and if we would see something unusual we have to report it, that's all."

"Okaayy; soo I wanna know more about you, where do you like to go on your free time"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know who I work with that's all"

"Uhmm okay..."

"So, where do you like to go on your free time? "

"I like to go to the library or just say in my house, you?"

"It's not important what I like; do you like someone?"

"Yes,I'm in a relationship."

"Oh and what's her name?"

"Not her name, his name; Nezumi, his name is Nezumi."

"Interesting..."

Naomi didn't ask me anything else or talked to me during the whole day, it was weird, I wonder why she asked me all these questiones...

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

After all morning off shooting I can finally take a break, I want to go see Shion but I don't know if I'll have enough time to get back, I only have 20 minutes break...I think it's better to go eat something, I'll see Shion tonight. I went eat a burger and got back just in time.

"Nezumi, can you come here for a second?" said my manager

"Does it bothers you to play as a transgender for a commercial, you'll be a men changing into a women"

"No, it doesn't bothers me at all, I love to dress as a woman."

"Okay that's all I wanted to know, you can go back to your shooting now"

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

My shift was finally over, I was so tired all I wanted to do is go home and sleep.

When I got home Nezumi was already there.

"I'm home" I said

"Welcome home Shion" said Nezumi smiling, he had just got out of the shower, he only had a towel around his waist.

"I bought you dinner" he said showing me the table with a plate of onigiri on it.

"I've already eaten, I was starving, I'm sorry" he said

"It's okay I don't mind" I said

I took one onigiri of the plate and ate it. Nezumi hugged me from behind.

"Turn around for a second" he whispered in my ear

"But I'm eating" I said turning around with an onigiri in the mouth.

Nezumi waited for me to swallow the onigiri to kiss me.

We kissed for a long while, then Nezumi started to kiss my neck, we went to our bedroom, he pushed me gently on the bed, I took off the towel that he had around the waist, Nezumi went on top of me and kissed me even more, I touched Nezumi's long hair, it was still wet from the shower, I closed my eyes for a second, I could feel the cold air from the window on my cheek, he started kissing my neck then my chest...

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

I went on top of Shion and kissed him again, I was so turned on, I had waited for this moment for so long, I wanted him so badly... I started kissing his neck and going down, when I reached his chest I noticed that Shion was not making any sound, normally when I kiss him like that he can't stop moaning.

"Shion is everything alright? Shion?"

He was asleep,Crap.

I covered him with a blanket and gave him a kiss on the forehead, I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

What happened? Was it already morning?!

I checked my watch and it said 10h in the morning, shit I was late for work.

Oh god, I fell asleep yesterday, Nezumi is going to be so pissed...

Thankfully Nezumi was still asleep next to me.

I got up and closed the window, I just realized that it had stayed opened all night, I hope Nezumi didn't catch a cold because his hair was still wet and he was naked...

I touched Nezumi's forehead, he was burning...

I put a small towel with cold water on his forehead and went to call my coworker.

"Hello?"

"Hello Naomi? It's Shion, I can't come today, can you cover for me please? "

"Sure, but why? What's going on?"

"It's my boyfriend, he is sick, I have to take care of him."

"OMG that's terrible..."

"Well I gotta go,bye." I said

"Bye."

I checked on Nezumi, he was still sleeping.I went to the kitchen and made him some soup for when he would wake up. After 2 hours he finally woke up.

"Nezumi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine why?"

"You had fever" I checked his temperature, he was still hot but not as hot as earlier.

"I told you, I'm fine"

"You are not fine, you still have fever"

"It's normal that I'm hot, it only proves that I'm alive"

"I know I know, you said that to me already"

"Really?"

"Yes,when we first met" I said smiling

Nezumi took my hand.

"Now come here and kiss me"

"Nezumi, stop, you are sick you need to rest"

"If you kiss me I'll feel better you know..."

"That is not true, a kiss can not take away the fever, it won't-"

Nezumi kissed me.

''See, I'm already feeling better" he said proud of himself

We spend all day in bed watching movies. At the end of the day Nezumi was already better. We went to sleep early.

In the morning I woke up and checked on Nezumi's temperature, thank god he didn't have fever anymore; he was still asleep so I left him a note.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

When I woke up Shion had already left for work and had left a note on his pillow for me to find.

 _"I went to work, I left food for you in the fridge, I'll be back at 6h. I hope you feel better._

 _Love you, Shion"_

I spent all day bored reading because I didn't had nothing else to do, I wanted it to be 6h so Shion would come home, I was feeling a lot better even though I was still weak.

When I looked at the clock it was 6h40 and Shion wasn't home yet, I tried calling his cellphone.

No answer. I tried calling several times after that but still no answer...

I'm worried sick, what should I do? Maybe I should go to Karan's to see if Shion is there? But why would he be there without telling me? Okay I don't have to panic, I bet nothing happened to him, I bet his phone died or something and that he would soon come home...

I stayed awake until 6 in the morning and Shion still hadn't come home, I was panicking for real now.

Suddenly I heard a nock on the front door, I ran at the door to see if it was Shion but when I opened the door, all I found a small package with my name on it...

 **~~ HEY NO.6 AND NEZUSHI FANS, SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER 3, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'M STUDYING SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE AND UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I'LL TRY NOT TO TAKE TO MUCH TIME,IF I DON'T REPLAY TO YOUR REVIEWS IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT, I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW THIS PAGE WORKS~~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR,TO FOLLOW AND TO FAVORITE SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. XOXO ~~**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened it and there was an USB inside, I put it in Shion's computer.

A video started playing.

She appeared on the screen.

"Hello Nezumi, as you can probably figure out by now, we have Shion, I won't harm your precious boyfriend, but you have to come back and do everything I say... If you do so, I will release him." she said passing the camera to Naho...

"Hey my precious Nezumi, she said she won't harm Shion, but I didn't promise anything, tic toc, you have 24 hours or he dies." said Naho playing with a knife in her hands

Oh god, how could have I thought that she would not find him, I should never have come, this is all my fault...

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

What happend? All I remember was arriving at work and everything after that is blank...

"Hello Shion, you finally wake up" said a woman, she had long black hair, and a scar on the face that looked like someone had burned her, standing next to her was Naomi.. What was she doing here? I realized that I had my feet and hands chained to the wall.

"Naomi, what is going? Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed

"My real name is Naho" she said "You'll find everything out soon,just be patient" said the women with the scar and black hair

"Or you won't if Nezumi doesn't show up in time..." said Naho laughing

Nezumi please hurry...

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

I put my knife in my shoe, took a kitchen knife and put it in my back pocket.

Getting there on foot takes days, and I only have 24 hours, what am I going to do? I don't own a car and neither does Shion... I'll have to steal one I guess...

I run out of the apartment and went to the search of a car, at the end of the street I saw one, I broke the window to open it to get in, when I was in I connected some cables to make it work and got on the road to save Shion.

After 3 hours of driving I finally got there.

No security? That's weird...

I got in the building.

"Nezumi, here you are... Finally"

"Hello Mother.."

 **~~ HEY NO.6 AND NEZUSHI FANS, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 4 IT'S A LOT SHORTER THAN THE USUAL CHAPTERS BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE REGULAR SIZE,I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SO SHORT. I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPLY TO THE REVIEWS, IT IS SO FRUSTRATING BUT I DO READ THEM :)~~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW,TO FOLLOW AND TO FAVORITE SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. XOXO ~~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is Shion?"

"You'll see him soon, first let's talk"

"No way,I want to see him first" I said talking out my pocket knife

"Fine, Nao please bring him"

Nao came a few seconds later with Shion, she threw him on the ground and hit him on the head.

"There you go" said Nao with a vicious smile

"You bitch I'm going to kill you" I yelled running towards her, I pulled her against me and I put the knife against her throat.

"Let her go Nezumi dear, you won't gain anything by killing her"

I hit Nao and pushed her towards my mother.

"Guards, take him"

Two guards took me by my arms and put me down on my knees.

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

"Nao please let me go"

"Let's play a game, if you answer correctly I'll let you go, if you don't I'll punish you, okay let's go, who is Nezumi to you?"

"He is my boyfriend, my soulmate and I love him"

"Wrong answer" said Nao hitting me in the head with a bat

"I'll ask again, who is Nezumi to you?"

"He is my boyfriend,my soulmate and I love him..."

"wrong again, I'll keep hitting you untill you'll say that he was nothing to you, I'll ask again" she said hitting me harder on the head

"I'll never do that,I don't care if it ends up killing me, and even if you kill me my love for Nezumi will never die..."

Nao looked at me with hatred.

"I said again,who is Nezumi to you?"

"He is my boyfriend,my soulmate and I love him"

"Again" and she hit me harder

"Again" and harder "I said again" "and again" "still wrong,again" "AGAIN" ... This went on for like 20 times more until I lost count, things started to get blurry and dark I heard a voice that said "Nao please bring him" and then everything went black...

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

"Now we are going to talk" said my mother

"I have nothing to say to you, I already told you I won't do it, I won't be a part of your terrorist gang"

"But Nezumi dear I don't understand why not, No.6 hunted our people, look what they did to my face,I almost died, your father and all our family,our friends have died, don't tell me you don't want revenge?"

"I used to want it,I wanted to destroy No.6 as much as you do,but after the Elyurias incident I don't want revenge anymore,I still don't love No.6 but the people are changing,their minds are changing and whether I like it there or not it's my home now,because of Shion, Shion is my home and he is more important than any revenge, than anything."

"You only want to save No.6 because your precious prince is from there."screamed Nao

"Nao please calm down, I'm sure Nezumi will come to his senses"

"I will never do anything you say"

"I am your mother and you'll do as I say, you'll join my group and marry Nao, and when I'll die you'll take over"

"You are not my mother, the woman I once new as my mother died in that fire all those years ago along with with all my people, the person you became is not my mother,you mean nothing to me."

Some guards that were guarding the front door screamed

"What was that?" asked my mother

Dogs came running through the door along with Inukashi.

"Sorry it took me so long,I got lost" said Inukashi

"I thought you'd never come"

Inukashi unleashed his dogs the guards that were holding me, on my mother and Nao. I ran to Shion's side, he had passed out, I carried him bridal style and started walking towards the exit door.

"Not so fast" yelled my mother she had matches lighted up in her hand

"The floor is covered in gasoline,I won't let you escape, if you try to escape I'll set everything on fire and you'll die along with us,because I'd rather die than see my son live happily in No.6"

"Then you'll die alone but you won't take me down with you"

My mother threw the matches on the floor. Inukashi was almost at the door when everything started to burn quickly, I don't know how because everything happened so fast but I ran with Shion in my arms out the door, Inukashi was already out, a second after I got out everything exploded, if I would have been a second slower Shion and I would be dead... It was over, all our troubles were over,I doubt my mother would have made it alive from the fire this time. She was gone for good.

I lied Shion's unconscious body on the ground while I tried to take catch my breath.

"You owe me one Nezumi" said Inukashi

"Yeah I know, Thanks for helping me"

"I did it for Shion" said Inukashi leaving.

I laid Shion on the back seat of the car I had stolen and started driving, as soon as we passed the gate of No.6 I looked at Shion and saw blood falling from his nose.

"Hang on Shion,I'm going to take you to the hospital"

We were almost at the hospital when Shion started convulsing. We arrived at the hospital,I carrier him out of the car and rushed through the hospital doors.

"Help, somebody please help me"

A nurse and a doctor came, the nurse took Shion away.

"What will you do to him" I asked

"We do our best to save him"

I had to call Karan, I asked a receptionist to lend me a phone.

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

Where am I? Where are all those voices coming from?

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital room.

"Shion? Shion you're awake, oh thank god" said the boy sitting on the chair next to me.

"I'll be right back,I'll go inform your mom and the doctor"

The boy came back a few minutes later.

"Oh Shion I'm so happy you are okay" said my mother hugging me

The doctor checked all my vital signs.

"Excuse me but may I ask you why am I in the hospital?"

"You were in a coma for 4 months" said the doctor

"I'm so sorry for everything Shion,it was all my fault..."

"You have to forgive yourself Nezumi,Shion is okay now" said my mother

"I'm sorry but, who are you?, Nezumi was it? How is it your fault I am in the hospital?"

"Shion if you are mad at me it's fine but don't pretend you don't remember me just to piss me off"

"I'm so sorry but I really don't know who you are"

He stood there in shock of what he had just heard,like somehow my words had broken his heart, I could see in his eyes that he was about to cry but before this could happen he turned around and left the room.

Something tells me I used to be close to this boy, was he my best friend? Roommate? but for some reason I couldn't remember him at all...

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

Karan came out of the room a few minutes later.

"Nezumi,the doctor said Shion's amnesia could be results of his concussion"

"But why did he only forgot about me? Can I do something to help trigger his memory?" I asked

"The doctor said you could try trigger his memory back by taking him to places you've been together before or doing things you've already done before together"

"Okay, I'll try doing that,hopefully it would work"

We discharged Shion, Karan took us back to our apartment with her car. Shion still had to go to therapy once a week until he will be fully recovered.

We got at the apartment.

"Shion,you used to live here with Nezumi, you'll be staying here so you can get your memories back,if you need anything honey,just call me okay?"

"Okay mom" said Shion with a smile

Karan kissed Shion on the head and went to the front door.

"Take care of him Nezumi"

"I will ma'am"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Karan?" She said laughing before walking out the door.

When I turned around I saw Shion staring at a picture of the two of us, he must have noticed that I saw him look at it because he said "we must have been very good friends"

"We were more than that" I said turning my head away from him

"I wish I could remember..." he said yawning

"If you're tired you can sleep on the bed,I'll sleep on the couch"

"Okay,thank you Nezumi" he said before entering what was our bedroom and closing the door.

I woke up at 6h in the morning,I could not go back to sleep so I decided to go take a shower,I took off my clothes and when I was about to go into the shower the door opened.

Shion got in and his face turned bright red.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" he yelled embarrassed of seeing me naked

"It doesn't bothers me you airhead" I said laughing, in fact I was happy that Shion saw me naked, maybe it would trigger some memory?

When I got out the shower and put on some new clothes I went into the kitchen were Shion was.

"I'm sorry again for walking in on you naked"

"It doesn't bothers me I've already told you"

"Do you think you could drive me to therapy?" he asked shyly

"Sure"

The whole ride to the hospital we didn't say a word to each other, it was only when Shion was about to get out off the car that I told him to call me as soon as he was finished so I could pick him up.

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

I got to the floor where to therapy was and my doctor came and showed me some exercises and told me to do the same.

Half way threw I felt like someone was watching me,I looked up and saw this guy staring at me, he had blond hair with green eyes, I turned my eyes away from him. After an hour the blond guy decided to come and talk to me.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I saw you from earlier and I was so intrigued by your hair and I thought I would come and talk to you" said the green eyed guy

"Uhm okay..."

"I'm sorry I know it must seem awkward to approach you that way, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable"

"It's okay don't worry"

"I'm Mizuki by the way"

"I'm Shion"

"What a nice name"

"Thanks" I said

I went out and call Nezumi so he could pick me up, when he texted me that he was here I took my things and made my way to the door, Mizuki followed me.

"Shion wait up" he said

I was already out the door when he caught up with me.

"Shion wait I want to ask you something"

"What is it?" I saw Nezumi look at us through the window of the car

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

"What? I'm sorry but I can't..." I said staring to walk towards the car, Mizuki took me by the arm

"Why not?"

I didn't even have the time to answer him that Nezumi got out of the car, walked towards us and punched Mizuki in the face.

"Let's go Shion" he said talking me by the hand and forced me into the car

I didn't know why but I kinda liked it the way he was acting right now, maybe it was my subconscious trying to make me remember about my love for Nezumi? I don't really understand it,but in that moment the only thought I had was that I wanted to kiss him.

The following day when I went back to therapy Mizuki came to talk to me again.

"Hey Shion, can we talk or your boyfriend is going to punch me in the face again?"

"He is not my boyfriend, well not anymore,I guess, I don't really know what we are right now..."

"It seems complicated" said Mizuki

"It is"

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Well Nezumi and I were dating,I think,that is what he told me but I don't really know how but I was in a coma for 4 months and I woke up not remembering him but since I've woken up I've had these weird feelings,I care deeply about him but I don't know why since I don't remember him, and lately I've been really attracted to him, but it's so strange since we've barely talked"

"Wow that must be hard, I have an idea, why don't you go out on a date with me, so you could figure out if you have feelings for him, and if you have I'll leave you alone, we'll just be friends,how does that sound to you?" said Mizuki with a soft smile

"Just one date?"

"Just one, but if you want more dates after that I won't be against it" he said laughing

"Okay one date,I'm in" I replied with a smile.

 **~~ HEY NO.6 AND NEZUSHI FANS, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 5,I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN REALLY STRUGGLING TO WRITE IT, I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG~~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW,TO FOLLOW AND TO FAVORITE SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. XOXO ~~**


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks had already passed and it was already the day that Mizuki and I were going on our date, he was a fun person to hang out with.

My relationship with Nezumi had evolved a little, we have been talking a lot theses few weeks, it was the part that I enjoyed most of the day, I really look forward to it, and in the weekends we stayed in ordering food and watching movies.

I took a shower,got dressed and was ready to go, I was meeting Mizuki at a local restaurant; I decided that I had to tell Nezumi about it.

"Nezumi there is something I have to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the guy you punched a few weeks ago?"

"What about him?"

"I'm going on a date with him, it's tonight, I feel like I had to tell you since we've dated and all..."

Part of me wished he would beg me not to go.

"Fine do whatever you want I don't care"

"You don't? It doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"I thought you would be jealous since you punched him and all"

"No I'm not jealous."

"Okay then, well I'm going now, see you later Nezumi"

"Okay"

I stared at him for a minute, he wasn't even looking at me, so he really didn't care, I guess he had given up on getting me back since the amnesia thing and all, it's not like I even like him? Or do I ?

I turned around and walked out the door.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when Shion came in the room.

"Nezumi there is something I have to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the guy you punched a few weeks ago?"

"What about him?"

"I'm going on a date with him, it's tonight, I feel like I had to tell you since we've dated and all..."

"Fine do whatever you want I don't care" _No please don't go on a date with him, I do care, I care about you more than anything._

"You don't? It doesn't bother you?"

"No." _Yes it bothers me._

"I thought you would be jealous since you punched him and all"

"No I'm not jealous." _Of course I'm jealous,I want to punch the guy in the face again, I don't want you to go on a date with anyone other than me._

"Okay then, well I'm going now, see you later Nezumi"

"Okay" _No please don't go..._

Shion stared at me for what felt like eternity then he turned around and walked out the door; I couldn't look him in the eyes, because if I did I was sure I would break, and I didn't want him to see me cry.

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

When I got to the restaurant Mizuki was already there, I didn't know why but I didn't feel nervous at all.

"Hey sorry if I'm late" I said to Mizuki

"No it's okay, I got here early because I was so nervous"

"Oh okay"

The restaurant we were at could served all types of food so I ordered Lasagna and Mizuki ordered steak with fries. After dinner we went for a walk.

"So Shion how are things going with Nezumi? Did you sort out your feelings?"

"No I haven't, I think I like him but I'm not sure maybe I just feel that way because I spend so much time with him..."

"So why don't you move out?"

"Move out?"

"Yeah, so you can sort out your feelings, if you still feel the same way about him when you are away it means you truly like him"

"Oh my god that's genius Mizuki thanks"

2 hours later it was getting dark.

"Mizuki it's getting late, I think I should go home"

"Okay I'll walk you home"

He walked me to the door of my building, then when I was about to turn around to the door Mizuki grabbed me by the arm to stop me of going in. I turned around to ask what the matter was but before I could talk he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back and pushed him.

"I-I'm sorry I have to go" I said and ran in the building.

I got to the apartment and Nezumi was still on the sofa, still reading his book.

"Nezumi I'm back"

He didn't say anything back to me, he just look at me and continued reading.

"Nezumi I've been thinking and I-I think I should move out..."

"W-What? Why?!" said Nezumi dropping his book on the floor.

"It's just I have to sort out my feelings and I can't do that if I stay here"

I said in a low voice, I wasn't sure if Nezumi had heard me.

"Did you hear what I just said?" I said lower than before but in a tone that didn't seem like me at all.

"Go,move out already, if you can't stand to be around me anymore, go I don't even care, just leave me alone" said Nezumi in a trembling voice that made him seem so fragile.

Nezumi got up trying to not look at me, but I saw what he tried desperately to hide from me.

He was crying.

I immediately regretted my words but it was too late, I had hurt him, all I wanted was to move out to figure out if I truly like him, or if I was feeling those feelings because I spent all my time with him and no one else. I blew it, I'm such an idiot.

I took an hour to pack my things, when I was ready to go, I left Nezumi a note that said 'I'm sorry'.

It was late, it must have been around 1 in the morning when I got to my mother's house.

"Shion honey what's wrong? Did you get in a fight with Nezumi?" asked my mom

"I don't really want to talk about it right now if that's okay"

"Okay honey"

I went upstairs to what used to be my room and went to sleep.

The next morning I got up early and went for a walk.

After a short while my legs began to feel weak and I fell to the ground. I guess that was why I still needed to go to therapy. I stared at the ground for a long time, I saw people staring at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the ground. I sat there, staring at nothing, when something came into my field of view, a rat. It was staring at me fiercely, when suddenly I started remembering everything, I remembered how Nezumi and I first met when we were 12, how he saved me from being almost taken to the correctional facility, how he saved my life by removing the parasite wasp from my neck, the first time we danced together, the first time we kissed, the first time we've slept together, how he left me, how he came back, when we moved in together, I remembered everything.

"Hamlet!" I said at the rat staring at me.

"Let's go Hamlet" I said as he climbed on my shoulder, I got up and started running until I reached our apartment, I knocked at the door but no one answered, I looked at my phone, it was 9 in the morning, Nezumi is probably at work by now, I ran again in direction of Nezumi's place of work ignoring the awful pain I felt in my legs.

 **NEZUMI'S P.O.V:**

I was reading my script when I heard Shion's voice calling me, at first I thought I was crazy but then I saw him enter the room with his face all red, he stopped a second at the door to take back his breath and then he came to me

"Oi Shion wha-" my sentence was cut by Shion's lips on mine, I quickly started returning his kiss hugging him as he passed his fingers through my hair.

I heard my coworkers whisper things like 'oh my god' and 'I didn't know he was gay'.

Shion stopped kissing me.

"Shion what the hell?!" I said hitting him on the head

"Oww" he yelled rubbing the back of his head and then he suddenly fell on the floor

"Shion! What's wrong?!" I yelled throwing myself on the floor

"It's my legs, but that doesn't matter, Nezumi I remember you, I remember everything, that's why I came here, I had to see you, I'm sorry for what I've put you through I feel so bad" he said crying

"Shion don't cry,you don't have to apologize it's not your fault,you weren't yourself" I said hugging him

"I've missed you" he whispered in my ear

"I've missed you too" I whispered in his.

"Now, can you stand?"

"I don't think I-" I didn't let him finished his sentence and carried him bridal style.

Everyone around me gasped.

"Nezumi where are you going?! " my agent yelled. I didn't respond anything and continued walking.

 **SHION'S P.O.V:**

After we got out of his work place, Nezumi took me to therapy.

"I'm going to wait for you outside"

"Okay" I said heading inside

Right away I saw Mizuki he was waving at me.

"Hi"

"Hey Shion, so have you decided if you want to have a second date with me?"

"Sorry Mizuki but I got all my memories back, I'm in love with Nezumi."

"Oh I see" he said with a sad look on his face.

"But we still can be friends if you want"

"Sure" he replied

The hour passed very quickly and when we had to leave he insisted on accompanying me at the door, when we got there Nezumi was sitting on a chair waiting for me, when he saw I was with Mizuki, he gave him a death glare.

"Nezumiii" I yelled running towards him waving happily, when I got to him I hugged him tight so he would know I had only eyes for him and was proud of being his boyfriend. Nezumi's face turned bright red.

"What are you doing airhead, we are in a public place" he said hitting me on the head, again.

"Owww Nezumi, it's the second time of the day that you hit me"

"It's because it's the second time of the day you do something embarrassing in front of people; let's go home" he said taking me by the hand.

 **~~ HEY NO.6 AND NEZUSHI FANS, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 6,I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THERE IS ONLY 2 CHAPTER LEFT, BUT I'M WRITING ANOTHER NEZUSHI FANFIC SO I HOPE THAT WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS ONE, YOU'LL READ THE NEXT ONE TOO. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, TO FOLLOW AND TO FAVORITE SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. XOXO ~~**


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks had passed since I had gotten my memories back, and since then Nezumi started acting strange, he had taken a second job and got home very late and since then he had started sleeping on the couch.

"Mom I'm telling you something is really weird, I don't understand why he is doing all of this" I said to my mom, talking to her on the phone.

"I don't know honey"

"I'm afraid he is tired of me or something"

"Why would he be tired of you, you guys have just gotten back together, when you were in the coma Nezumi stayed there day and night, he didn't even eat if I didn't bring him some food he would have straved to death just to be every second at your side, he loves you Shion, don't doubt that."

"If you say so mom, but something is definitely up with him, we didn't have any time alone since my memory came back"

"Maybe that's what you guys need, when he comes home tonight try surprising him"

"I'll try, hopefully that's going to make everything better"

"well I got to go honey, a customer just came in"

"Okay I'll call you tomorrow, bye mom."

"Bye honey"

I went to take a shower, Nezumi would be back in an hour. I decided to wait for him in one of his shirts and my boxers. When I heard the door open I ran to say hello to him.

"Welcome home Nezumi" I said hugging him, pressing every inch of my body on his.

"Sh-shion, wha-what are you doing dressed like that?"

"I did it for you, do you like it?"

"Y-yes, I really love it, it fits you very well" he tired not looking at my body but he couldn't stop blushing even without looking

I kissed him but he broke our kiss quickly.

"Shion I can't do this right now, I've got another shift I just needed to change quickly, I'm sorry" he said kissing me on the forehead.

I watched him change and leave.

What the hell was going on, why did he needed all those jobs, I really don't get it. I stayed up untill 1 in the morning and Nezumi still wasn't back and when I woke up he was already gone. He did the same thing all week.

"Mom I don't know what to do anymore, I don't get why he needs so many jobs"

"I have an idea, why don't you two come over tomorrow to eat and I'll ask him what is going on"

"That's a great idea mom, I'll tell him in a few minutes when he gets home."

A few minutes after I hung up on my mom, Nezumi came home.

"Welcome home Nezumi" I said cheerfully

"Hey Shion" he said kissing me

"Do you have to go to your other shift?"

"No, not today"

"Okay so today we can spend time together" I said hugging him

"Can we do that tomorrow? I haven't been sleeping more than 2 hours for weeks"

"Okay" I said disappointed and Nezumi noticed because he hugged me tight and said " I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow my mother invited us to eat lunch"

"Okay" he said laying on our bed, I laid next to him. He fell asleep very quickly but I couldn't sleep right away so I watched Nezumi sleeping until I drifted away.

 **~Okay so the next chapter is the last, I know this chapter was short I'm sorry, I hope you still enjoyed it, don't forget to review, I'll will be uploading the next and final chapter very soon so you won't have to wait too much~ xo**


	8. Last and Finale Chapter 8

We were on our way to my mom's house, I wondered if he would open up when my mom would ask him why he had been working so much lately? No, it's unlikely if he didn't even say a word to me he wouldn't talk about it to my mom...

"Oi Shion, have you been listening to what I just said?" Nezumi hisses at me

"No, sorry I was lost in my thoughts"

We pulled up in front of my old house and quickly got out of the car, we were already half and hour late. I rang the bell and my mom opened the door.

"Hey guys, come in" she said with a soft smile.

"Sorry for being late mom"

"It's fine honey, actually I was just finishing the food but I have trouble reaching some plates that are in a high shelve, do you mind helping me out Nezumi?"

"Sure Ma'am, no problem"

My mom turned around and gave me a wink, I guess that meant she would ask him now.

"How many times did I told you that you can call me Karan?" I heard her say with a soft laugh as she entered the kitchen with Nezumi.

A few minutes went on and they came back from the kitchen with the food. My mom gave me a wide smile, it seemed like he had told her after all. I guess he is not breaking up with me otherwise my mom wouldn't be so happy. We ate the food that my mom had made for us, as always it was very good. At 5h o clock said he had something to do and that he would go ahead to the apartment and that if I could wait until he calls me to go back. I used that time to ask my mom what was that she had learned about my boyfriend.

"So mom, what did Nezumi tell you?"

"I can't tell you honey but I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about"

"What? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's Nezumi's job to tell you" she said with a smile. At the same moment my phone rang before I could ask more. It was Nezumi telling me that I was okay for me to come home now. My mom dropped me off.

I opened the door and to my surprise the floor was covered with rose petals, I didn't have to put the lights on because there where candles on the floor indicating me which way I had to go, I followed the path which lead to our bedroom where Nezumi was standing there, with flowers in his hands.

"Welcome Home, Shion" he said softly

I ran towards him and hugged him.

"Wow Nezumi you did all of this? I didn't know you were romantic, it's beautiful"

"I am not but for you I'd do anything" he said placing me a soft kiss on my lips before kneeling down in front of me.

"Nezumi wh-what are you doing?"

"Shion" he said talking my hand.

"Listen good to what I'm about to say because I won't repeat it twice" he stated.

"Shion, you are the love of my life, we've been through our ups and downs, we've been through so much and still here we are, together, I've never thought I would get so attached to you when we first met, hell I never I'd see you again, I've always lived alone and I've been fine with it, until I met you, you changed me Shion, at first I thought it was a bad thing because ever since I've known you I've felt the need to protect you at all costs and I thought at first that it had made me weaker but now I get that I'm stronger because of you. I thought I'd had lost you forever a month ago but here we are, together once again, Shion I love you more than life itself, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?" He said taking a small box from his pocket and opening it, he was blushing so much.

I was crying, in the small box were two rings, one for him and one for me. I threw myself on the floor and hugged him.

"Yes I will" I said crying harder. He kissed me and then he put the ring on my finger, I did the same with his.

"Nezumi, is that why you were working so hard? So you could pay for the rings?" I asked

"Yes, I'm sorry if I got you worried, I just couldn't tell you anything, I wanted it to be a surprise" he said soflty

"It's okay, it was a great surprise, I'm so happy" I said with a big smile.

"I'm happy too" he said before kissing me. We kissed for a long time before ending up in bed, that night we both made noises so loud that in the morning one of the neighbors came to complain.

 **~A month later~**

Today was our big day, our wedding day. My mother was there, Rikiga was there, Inukashi was there, all of the people we loved where present on our special day. The happiest day of our lives.

"Shion, would you take Nezumi in holly matrimony, to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, until death?" He priest asked.

"Yes of course" I answered.

"Nezumi would you take Shion in holly matrimony, to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, until death?"

"Yes"

"With the power invested in me, I declare you Husbands, you can kiss each other now" said the priest

Nezumi leaned closer and kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss, that would be kept for later on our honeymoon, it was a simple kiss, soft and gentle.

"Shion, slow down, we are have all night to do this, plus we'll be here 3 weeks." Nezumi said to me as I rushed him into our hotel room. He closed the door and started kissing me.

"I know, I just can't wait to be with you now that I'm your husband" I said with a smile

"You were amazing" I said to Nezumi once we was off me.

"So were you" he said with a smirk

I felt myself slowly falling asleep.

"I love you Nezumi" I said hugging him

"I love you too Shion" I heard him say before I fell asleep.

 **~So, here is the last chapter, I hope you liked it, thank you all for reading my fanfiction, I am writing another Nezushi fanfic, I will publish it soon, I hope you'll check it out, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, xoxo~**


End file.
